


Kitchen Shennanigans

by AmericanCanada



Series: We Are Home [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cooking, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Silly, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: Victor heard a crash from the kitchen, and he was amused to discover what had made the noise.Of course, who else could it be than his loving husband?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: We Are Home [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/671066
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Kitchen Shennanigans

Having lived with Yuuri for a while, Victor had slowly gotten used to all of the chaos that came with his husband. And for someone who had once seemed so quiet and shy, there was a lot. After meeting Phichit, Victor had started to believe that the time Yuuri had spent living with the Thai man had made a big impact on the amount of destruction and accidents that happened around their apartment. 

So when he was reading a book on the couch in the living room, and heard a large crash coming from the kitchen, it wasn’t entirely shocking. It startled him, for sure, but after the initial jump he sighed with a soft smile on his lips and set down his book to investigate. The closer he got, the more swearing he heard as Yuuri half yelled at whatever had caused the noise. 

Rounding the corner, there were a few things Victor expected to see: a bowl that once held the ingredients to what Yuuri was cooking on the ground, the ingredients now on the ceiling; a pile of stuff on the ground that may have fallen while Yuuri grabbed something from the cupboard, Yuuri standing behind the mess and clutching whatever he had been trying to get; at this point he even expected to find the fridge somehow knocked onto the floor, though he supposed that crash would have been a little louder. 

As the disaster came into view, Victor learned his second guess had been mostly correct. The top cupboard was wide open and mostly empty, it’s shelf askew from where Yuuri must have pulled it down trying to get something. Everything that had once been on the shelf was all over the floor, and Victor waved at the puffs of flour coming up from the container that had shattered. The only difference to what he had imagined was that instead of Yuuri standing to the side, probably shaken and maybe with some flour on him, but otherwise clean and okay, his husband was laying in the middle of the mess, completely covered in flour and breadcrumbs, the box clutched in his hand so hard that the top had popped open and the crumbs had fallen out during the fall. 

Victor couldn’t help the short laugh that came as Yuuri tilted his head so he was looking at him upside down, shocked and sheepish. 

“Hello,” he snickered, hiding it behind his hand as he surveyed the damage around Yuuri. “You, um, you know the ingredients generally don’t go there, right?”

Yuuri glared at him, although there was no heat in it, and it was even less effective with the bright blush he was sporting at having been caught like this. “I know that, I figured this would be a fun change though. Experimenting a little.” He joked back anyway, letting out a light puff of air, disturbing some flour sitting on his face and sending another white cloud into the air. 

Almost full-on laughing now, Victor picked his way carefully across the floor, being sure to avoid stepping on anything, to crouch down by Yuuri’s head. Gently, he wiped the flour off of his face as he smiled down at him. “You’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Vitya.” Yuuri laughed a little, closing his eyes and thumping his head softly on the ground. 

“Alright then, what actually happened? Cause I know you like to rearrange things sometimes, but this is a bit chaotic, even for you.” Wiping the spot behind him, Victor sat down on the ground to listen to Yuuri’s excuse as to how he and the kitchen ended up covered in flour and breadcrumbs. 

Yuuri propped himself up on his elbows and smiled nervously. “I was trying to make katsudon.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I needed the panko and they were on the top shelf. I guess I couldn’t… quite… reach.” He laughed a little, closing his eyes again and letting his head fall back. Victor reached out and ran his hair through Yuuri’s hair, getting briefly distracted by how soft it was, the beautiful smile on his lips, his eyes sparkling as he opened them again and looked over at Victor. He felt his heart skip a beat, and immediately he could feel a matching smile on his own face.

“You know,” he began, finally pulling his hand back and setting it in his lap. “You could have just asked me for help, or gotten the step stool, or a chair.” Yuuri pouted at him. 

“Yeah, but it was _meant_ to be a surprise.” He sat up and shook his head to knock some of the flour out of his hair. There was still a large spot right on the back, and Victor reached forward, gesturing for Yuuri to tilt his head down. Once he did, Victor shook his hand through the back of his hair, turning it from white to a lightened version of the normal black. He laughed and wiped it on his pants. 

“Of course, of course. You are always full of surprises.” Victor leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to his nose. Yuuri’s smile brightened and he couldn’t help but smile back. “How about you go shower while I pick up a little? Then we can make katsudon together.” 

Yuuri nodded, and he stood, helping Victor up as well. “I’ll be fast, I don’t want to make you clean this all up on your own. I’m the one who made the mess, anyway.” With a quick peck on the lips, Yuuri carefully moved his way out of the kitchen and to the bathroom.

Victor couldn’t help but raise a hand to his lips, chasing the feeling for a moment with a smile on his face. Yes, Yuuri was chaotic. But he loved every moment of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Just deciding to move some drabbles over from my tumblr to share with a wider audience!! Also the frmirst time I've added to the We Ars Home series in a long time :00 
> 
> I hope you liked the fluff!! I love writing cute little things like this so much, there is definitely more to come! As well as the rest of my drabbles and one-shots from tumblr, so expect a lot of activity over the next few days. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3  
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://undadasea.tumblr.com) and you can send me prompts and see all of my writing as it goes up!


End file.
